This invention generally relates to audio speakers and components therefor, and methods for making same.
In conventional audio speakers for consumer electronic devices, the separate components of the speaker are assembled at the same time. Typically the driver, surround cone, voice coil, and spider are assembled manually. As a result, the process for manufacturing speakers is often time-consuming and can be somewhat expensive.
It would therefore be desirable to have integral components which could simplify the manufacturing process and reduce the assembly costs for speakers. Embodiments of the invention provide such an integral component. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.
Traditional methods for building speaker diaphragms and cones, while being light weight, leaves them thin and soft contributing to them being easily damaged and naturally distorting the sound they reproduce.